1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiglare film to be provided on the surface of a window, display etc. In particular, it relates to an antiglare film to be provided on the surface of such displays as a liquid crystal display (LCD), cathode-ray tube (CRT) display, plasma display (PDP), organic electroluminescence display (ELD) and field effect display (FED, SED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays such as a liquid crystal display, CRT display, EL display and plasma display have the following problems from the viewpoint of visibility:                External light reflects at looking and listening.        Surface glare (scintillation, dazzling) occurs at the display surface by display light from the display.        
In order to solve such lowering or degradation of visibility, it is known to arrange various antiglare films on the front face of a display.
For example, a technique to form a surface irregularity by embossing a surface is known. As for an antiglare film, wherein a surface irregularity is formed in a surface of the film, a surface irregularity can be controlled perfectly. Consequently, reproducibility is good. However, when there is a defect or an adhered foreign substance on an emboss roll, endless defects occurs at the pitch of roll. Consequently, in the case of mass production, all the products have defect. Further, since the scattering only at the surface is utilized, dazzling occurs.
The following antiglare film is known: in order to control dazzling, internal scattering (internal diffusion) of light in an antiglare layer due to difference in refractive index between a binder matrix and a particle is generated by adding a particle to a binder matrix, wherein refractive index of a particle is different from a binder matrix.
As the above mentioned antiglare film, for example, the following antiglare film is known:                0.7<surface haze Hs<30, 1<internal haze Hi<15 (Japanese Patent No. 3507719)        A binder resin and plural kinds of particles are used, and difference in refractive index between the resin and the particles is 0.03-0.2. (Japanese Patent No. 3515401)        
Now, an antiglare film including an antiglare film having low surface haze and high internal haze is desired with the developments in display technology. In a case where surface haze value of an antiglare film of an antiglare film is high, for example, it is more than 9%, an antiglare film arranged in the front face of a display is whitened (white blur) due to external light. This phenomenon is caused by the following fact: the probability that external light is reflected became high due to glowing in size of a liquid crystal display in late years. On the other hand, in a case where internal haze of an antiglare layer is low, for example, it is less than 15%, dazzling occurs with advancement in high definition of a display.
That is, by using an antiglare film including an antiglare layer having low surface haze and high internal haze, in a case where the antiglare film is arranged on the front surface of a display, whitening does not occur (without white blur) and dazzling does not occur.
As for an antiglare film, surface haze can be generated by adding a particle to inside of an antiglare layer and forming surface irregularity in a surface of antiglare layer by the particle. On the other hand, internal haze can be generated by adding a particle to inside of an antiglare layer, wherein refractive index of the particle is different from refractive index of a binder matrix.
So far, it was difficult to manufacture an antiglare film having low surface haze, high internal haze, no white blur and no dazzling by using only one kind of a particle, wherein refractive index of the particle is different from refractive index of a cured material of an ionizing radiation-curable material.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing easily an antiglare layer having low surface haze, high internal haze, no white blur and no dazzling by using a coating liquid including an ionizing radiation-curable material, particle A and particle B. In addition, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an antiglare film having low surface haze, high internal haze, no white blur and no dazzling.